Whatupinator
Whatupinator was a houseguest for EBB6. Host Opinion Mr. Quiet. He barely spoke at all until the jury phase kicked in. He decided staying low was his best policy. Until around the halfway point of the game, Whatup just didn't really speak to anybody unless they spoke to him first. This made him seem dangerous to a few houseguests. Alyssa was saying he was a threat for most of the first half of the game, until her own allies turned on her in her original alliance. Whatup played a very good under the radar strategy at first. When Jury hit, he began picking up social bonds with a majority of the house, to ensure his safety, as he would need it at this point. Morbrid won HOH sometime in the early jury stages, and he threw Whatupinator on the block. Luckily for Whatup, Alyssa had the Abolisher, and pulled him off the block, granting him safety for the time being. Until the triple eviction, he just talked to a majority of the houseguests to stay off of their radars, but RMB won Head of Household, and decided to nominate Whatup for eviction. Whatup knew that he probably wouldn't have the support to stay in the Triple, as many of the houseguests probably had closer allies who would sit beside of him on the block. He pulled out the win, and saved himself with the veto. This showed that he was ready to play, and that he wasn't going to just go out, nor be the house pawn of the jury phase. Whatup hit the block AGAIN, the next week, under Tom's reign. Tom, however, had a plan to take out Alyssa, so Jovosta won the veto and saved Whatup, showing his social skills were stronger than ever, and securing him another week in the EBB6 house. Alyssa went up, and Whatup voted to save her, as he was feeling like he would be put in a tight minority spot if he didn't. Alyssa went anyway, and Whatup was mostly isolated, as the others were in a position where they didn't care if he got evicted or if he stayed. He got a ray of hope when the double comebacks occured, as it meant 2 threats could come back, making his target smaller. RMB walked right after this, ensuring him into the Final 8, again. Whatup won the next HOH, and knew he needed to make a move, and he needed to make one quick. He decided to take out either Tom, Morbrid, or Bielof. 3 people who were massive threats to his game at this time. He succeeded, after Jovosta won the POV and saved Tom with the veto, proving his loyalty to him again, he threw Bie on the block. Bie left near unanimous, and when Tanner won HOH, Whatup thought he should've been safe too, he had just made an alliance and had a good social standing with Tanner. Tanner even got Houseguest choice in the veto, and picked him to play! Tanner then won the POV, and decided it was time to backdoor Whatup, basically for playing everyone because of his social standings. In the tiebreaker, whatup couldn't sway tanner, and he joined the others on the jury of 11. Thank you for playing whatup, You played great! Player History - Big Brother 1 Competition History Voting History